


【瓜Kun】Northern Downpour

by peacefuldeer



Series: emo trinity&football [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 一位老人讲述了他的故事。





	【瓜Kun】Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Panic! At The Disco的歌《Northern Downpour》
> 
> <del>差点想把这篇文的中文名改成《雨夜曼彻斯特》</del>
> 
> *第一人称，不喜勿入

他给我打了个电话，说是觉得今天天气甚好，不如和他一起出去玩吧。我欣然答应了。

于是两个人就这么出发了，除了一些口粮，什么也没带。

或许是因为之前几天的连绵阴雨，今天的天气显得格外好。

我们去往一处不知名的山谷。这里人烟稀少，我们到了的时候，那里甚至只有我们两个人在游玩。但或许也正是因为这，这里的自然风光得以完整地保留下来，而不必被其他游人糟蹋。

山谷入口再进去几十米有几棵桃树，树旁有一间小木屋。小木屋里住着一位老人，我们上次来的时候曾看见过他，但也不知道他姓甚名甚，又为什么一个人住在这么一个偏僻的地方。

我们躺在草地上，闭着眼，聆听着自然的声音。鸟儿的鸣叫，昆虫发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，还有那风吹拂树叶发出的响动，共同谱写着一首优雅的协奏曲。

这样的闲适，对现在的我们来说，实在是一种难得的享受。我听着听着，不知不觉竟在这样的惬意中睡了过去。

我是被他摇醒的。

“不好！下雨了！”他的声音里带着些惊惶。

我后知后觉地低头看了一眼我的衣服。果然，以及被雨水淋湿了。

是的，下雨了。我也不知道这天气为什么刚才还好好的，却忽的下起了雨，但它的确发生了，而且，看这样子，雨只会越下越大。

抬眼望去，唯一能避雨的地方，也就只有不远处的那间小木屋了。我和他赶紧向那里跑去，希望能在我俩的衣服完全湿透之前躲上雨。希望小木屋里的那位老人足够善良，能够收留我们，我在心中默默祈祷。

幸运的是，他的确是个好人。

听到我们的敲门声，他很快就走了过来。看到我们，他二话不说就先将我们迎进来。待我们坐定，他还奉上两杯热茶让我们驱寒。

“看这情形，这雨一时半会儿是停不了了，你们大概得在这里呆一晚了。”老人看了一眼窗外，对我们说道。

“真不好意思，给您添麻烦了。”

“没事儿，自从我搬到了这儿，都没和多少人有过交流了，你们这一来，也算是给我这里添了一点人气。既然你们也得在这里住一晚，夜还很漫长，不介意我给你们讲个故事吧？”

“当然不介意了！”我和他异口同声地回答。

“那就好。大概五十年前吧，我和佩普也来过这里。那时我还只是和你们差不多大的年纪，佩普也只是我的家庭教师。那天的天气也和今天差不多，一开始晴空万里，后来却忽然下起了瓢泼大雨。自然，那时的我和佩普也和你们两个一样，没有什么准备，被淋成了落汤鸡。那时这里也有间小木屋。当然，不是这一间，我记得好像是在那棵杏树旁的吧。那是间废弃的木屋，我和佩普就这么走了进去。”

“啊，原来您也曾遇到这样的事情啊！”我感慨道。怪不得刚才他给我们开门的时候，看向我俩的目光中似有怀念，原来如此！

老人顿了顿，又继续说：“是啊，真巧。总之，我们打算在那小木屋里住一晚上。不过，那天虽然也下了大雨，不过和今天还是有点区别的。那天的天气比今天还要更恶劣些，风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。我以前是有点儿害怕打雷的。因为在我四五岁的时候，我的母亲就是在这样一个凄厉的夜晚去世的。我虽然出身优越，但我父亲打小与我疏离。及至母亲去世，他待我也愈发冷淡了，虽然在金钱上从没亏待过我，但感情上我们却形同陌路。母亲是唯一真心疼爱我的人。她去世后，再没人这么关爱我了。直到后来父亲给我聘请了一位家庭教师，我才算是又遇到了一个真心爱我的人。”

“那位老师想必就是您之前提到的佩普吧？”

“没错，就是他。我小时候顽劣，不爱学习。父亲虽然待我一般，但毕竟我是他唯一的儿子，他未来唯一的继承人，总还是希望我能有点出息的，所以他就给我请了一位老师，希望他能把我教好，那个人就是佩普·瓜迪奥拉。第一次见面的时候，我好像才十四五岁吧，他也只有三十不到的样子吧，风华正茂，还处在人这一辈子最好的年纪里呢。只是，他一开始待我并不算太好，大概觉得我也是那些个纨绔子弟的一份子吧，所以对我也是非常严厉，要求极高。只是后来他也算是了解了我的秉性，知道了我是个什么样的人，对我的态度也慢慢开始好转起来。我呢？一开始他这么对我我也很委屈、很不服气，于是经常跟他对着干，但后来明白了他虽然对我要求严格，但也是为我好，希望我能进步，也就不再跟他置气了。到了两三年后，我们的关系竟然已经非常不错了，亦师亦友。”

“我是不是扯得有点远了？”老人终于意识到他竟然说着说着就有些偏离了原本的话题了，“总之那天我和佩普相约来到这里，不料下起了大雨，就走进小木屋避雨。因为我有点怕打雷嘛，那天晚上我就蜷缩在床的一侧，把自己埋进了被子里。佩普大概也是看出了我的害怕，什么也没说，只是轻轻地环抱着我，安慰着我。第二天，我哽咽着把我的故事告诉了佩普。他对我说，没有关系的，他会代替我的母亲，一直陪伴在我身边，永远照顾我的。我泪眼朦胧地看着他，问他这话是不是认真的。他点点头，目光里暗藏着坚定、温柔以及无尽的爱恋。”

“然后你们就在一起了吗？”我好奇地问道。

“不，”他笑了，笑容里掺杂着甜蜜和苦涩，“我那时还没意识到他对我的感情。又过了几年，我的父亲也去世了，留下了偌大的家业等待我继承。或许是佩普那几年把我教得真的挺好的，如此庞大的产业，我竟也管理得井井有条。待我对那些家族产业差不多上手后，佩普大概觉得我已经足够成熟了，不再需要，大概也不会想要他的照顾了吧，就向我请辞，说是要去环游世界。他不在的那几年，我们之间仍有书信往来。说是往来，其实也只是他单方面寄信来，因为他在游历各国，根本没有固定的地址可以寄信。而且，虽然能收到他的信，但几年里我们没见过一次面，也没说过一句话，我也只能根据他寄来的这几封信，想象着他那几年间的生活。大概是他离开后的第四年吧，有一天，我又收到了他的一封信，信里说他打算在近期回来了。再过了一个多月，他真的回来了。他的变化不大，只不过是人又清瘦了些，皮肤也黝黑了些。我设宴招待了他，听他讲述他在各国的见闻，也告诉他了些他不在这几年错过的城里发生的大事。席间，他问我这几年可曾娶妻生子，我愣了愣，告诉他还没有。那一瞬间，他眼里突然燃起了希望的火花。我猛然间意识到了点什么。”

“虽然知道了他对我的想法，但奇异的是，我根本没有想过如果他真的跟我提出，我会拒绝这件事。也许是从那天他抱着我、安慰我的时候还是其他的什么时候起，爱恋的种子就已经深深埋藏在我的心底里了吧。总之，就在那时，我不知怎的，脑子一热，突然鼓起勇气问他愿不愿意和我在一起。他的眼里先是闪烁着惊愕，随后被狂喜充斥。他连连点头，嘴里不停地说着我愿意。顿时，我的心里也充满了喜悦、幸福，还有各种说不清道不明的美好情感。然后我们就在一起了。再之后我请了个职业经理人帮我管理那些产业，自己则是乐得悠闲，每天和佩普游山玩水，好不快活。我们去得最多的地方，还是这里。佩普时常跟我抱怨，说他本来只在四方，却因为对我的思念，才去了没几个国家就匆匆回来了，又因为我害怕语言不通而不喜出国，而和我一起被拘在了这小小的国度，我只是对他微笑，并不回话。他便也只是叹了口气，说那也没有办法，谁叫他这一辈子算是栽在了我手里呢，也只好嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗了。美景再好，又哪里有眼前的美人重要呢？说着他又开始嬉皮笑脸，还会凑到我面前来讨一个吻，我也就笑着亲了他一口。”

“你们的感情可真好啊！你们一定过得很幸福吧？”我的话语间充满了歆羡。

“可以这么说，但也不尽然吧。毕竟那还是四十多年前，那时候的社会风气哪里有现在来得这么开放！到底也是有些反对的声音的，只不过一来我还算是个有钱人，旁人碍于我的权势也很少在我背后嚼舌根；再者说那些人和我非亲非故的，我凭什么要听他们的话，他们那些风言风语我根本不会放在心上。所以那些反对之声到底也没掀起多大的浪花，给我们造成点什么麻烦。”

“总之，我们一直过得很好。三年前，他因病去世。临终前，他躺在病床上，握着我的手，告诉我，他这一辈子最不后悔的事就是和我在一起，我是他此生最爱的人，如果有可能，他下辈子、下下辈子、之后的每一辈子，都会像今生今世这样爱我。然后他咽气了。他是笑着走的，走时他的手还紧握着我的手。然后我把他埋葬，又不知怎的，再一次回到了这里。当初的那间小木屋已经不在了。于是我又出钱请人帮我修了间新的小木屋，搬了进去，一直住到现在。”老人说到此处，忽然话锋一转，“好了，故事也讲得差不多了，时间也不早了，你们还是快点去歇歇吧。你看你朋友，都睡着了，是不是刚才我的故事太无聊了？”

我扭头一看，他果然已经睡着了，怪不得他平时这么闹腾的一人刚才居然没有什么动静。也怪我刚才听故事听得太入迷，一时竟然没有察觉到。

我代他向老人道歉，老人摆摆手，示意没有关系，我没有叫醒他，只是坐在原地，仔细的看着他的睡颜，想着，要不明天就跟他告白吧，毕竟如果不小心错过了，可能就再也没有机会了。

一年后，我又故地重游，来到了这个山谷。只不过，这次我是只身一人的。

风景依旧，但是小木屋和老人都已经不在了。不知道是那位老人发生了什么，还是那日种种不过是梦一场。

**Author's Note:**

> （本文中的我是Ryan Ross，同伴是Brendon Urie，都是Panic! At The Disco的前/现成员。Ryan是我的大宝贝儿，我的白月光，Brendon他就是个小颗粒男，没了Ryan他就是个蛋，歌词nonsense，毫无灵魂，还天天写的都是些流行歌，俨然忘记了自己在一个摇滚乐队里，我呸！）


End file.
